The Pranksters Bible
by Athanor
Summary: Naruto writes a bock and while distributing them some of the books end upp in other dimensions. Only the prolog will involve the narutoverse.Read and review. Next chapter will be bleach.
1. Prolog

Naruto was bored, he was finished with his paperwork and no enemies where attacking Konoha.

His friends where all out on missions and Ichirakuwas closed for renovations.

Being the hokage was not as exiting as he thought it would be.

_What should I do_. He wondered, when he was younger he would have gone and do a bunch of pranks and create chaos. But not now, he was the hokage and couldn't do stuff like that any more, and since Konomaru had begun dating Hanabi, she had put a stop to his pranks. Maybe he should find another pupil to pass on his legacy of pranks.

Then it hit him. He Uzumaki Naruto would write a book on pranking and thus secure his prank legacy. Naruto immediately began to write.

It took Naruto over a year to finish the book and run into his next snag, how would he distribute his books. Konoha had a publisher and he had printed the book, but getting it to pranksters was a different story, as most pranksters where young and mothers would probably never let their children buy it.

While Naruto pondered his dilemma he was also dealing with his paper work, and signed a document to buy new summoning scrolls to the chunnin exam. He then got another great idea. He could use a reversed summoning scroll, he wouldn't be able to choose its destination but who cares.

Naruto began do draw the necessary seal when another obstacle appeared, not all people could read kanji so he would have to put a translation seal on each book so anyone who read the book.

When he was done with the sealing (translation and transportation) he activated the transportation seal and the first bunch of books vanished. Naruto let out a cheer and proceeded to send the other books on their way (2000 in total). What Naruto didn't know was that several of the books where send into other dimensions.

This is the story about those books and the madness that followed them.

Authors note: This is connected to my other story "Malfoys Humiliation" and will about the other books that where send into other dimensions. I will also ad Malfoys humiliation into this story.

If you got any idea for a chapter please leave it in a review.


	2. Harry Potter

Harry was in the library searching for a good book on spells he could use on Malfoy in a upcoming duel.

"Stupid Malfoy". Harry mumbled as he tossed aside another book and picked up the next one.

It had been three days since Malfoy had found a way for him to challenge Harry in a duel of magic in which the school rules didn't allow before but thanks to Umbridge (blasted toad woman) he had found a rule witch hadn't been taken out of the rule book when she was fired. When Harry got the challenge he became really exited and began to search for a spell that would humiliate Malfoy completely.

So there he was, in the library trying to find a spell which could help him in his ambition.

"Ugh! This is so boring". Harry said while suppressing a yawn. He had been up trying to find the spell needed for the last 3 days, and only had 2 days left before the duel. Harry was reaching for the next book when he tripped on something.

"Dammit". Harry said and then turned around to see what he tripped on. It seemed that a bookcase had some kind of odd extension. Being curious as always he examined it. It seamed to be some kind of hidden compartment. It was easy to open, inside laid a letter and a hideous orange coloured book. Harry read the letter.

" Congrats on finding this wonderful gift (curse for Finch). Now you must wonder what possible could be so great about this ordinary (if you ignore it's hideous colour, man we got nothing against orange but this is almost to much) book. It's the fricking troublemaker bible, it contains spells designed to cause chaos and humiliation to your foes. Its writer (some dude named Naruto Usumaki, sounds Japanese) must have been a god amongst prankster, he describes some of his pranks in the book, and we consider him a master artist. We found it in our first year in hogwarts in the same compartment you fund it in and opened our eyes to the wondrous world of pranks. With out it we would probably end up like our older brother Percy. Now we wish you the best of luck and good fortune in your upcoming troublemaking, your partners in crime Fred and George Weasly."

Harry immediately started to read the book, after half an hour he started grinning.

"This is perfect" he whispered to himself.

Two days later. On an arena built for the duel. Larger part of school was watching the two duellists walk up on the arena.

"Prepare for defeat Potter" Malfoy said confident.

"You said something" Harry replied lazy.

"Why you, _Confringo_" Malfoy shouted.

Harry easily dodged,

"That's all you got" He asked in a bored tone

" _Expulso_" Malfoy chanted.

"Time to end this" Harry said as he deflected the curse.

"You think you can beat me Potter" Malfoy said

"I don't think I KNOW, _Sennen Goroshi_" Harry shouted with his wand pointed att the grund behind Malfoy.

Silence...

"Hahahaha what was supposed to happen Potter." Malfoy laughed unaware of the man that had appeared behind him.

The man was taller than Malfoy, white hair that defied gravity, a headband with a strange symbol covering his left eye, his outfit looked like a cross between a military and a boyscout. In his hand was a book oblivious rated xxx. He put away the book and started doing a set of weird hand signs put finishing by putting his hands together with all fingers except his index fingers intervened.

"I'll finish you now Potter, any last word Potter" Malfoy said still unaware.

"Yeah, you lose, dattebayo" Harry said with a grin.

"Huh" Malfoy said

"_Sennen Goroshi"_ The white haired man shouted while driving his joint index fingers towards Malfoys... Rear.

Again silence...

With a scream of pain Malfoy flew into the air holding his but in pain landing outside the arena thereby granting Harry victory.

" The victor is Harry Potter" The judge announced.

Cheers erupted from Gryffindor, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw parts of the audience while the Slytherin part just stared at their "glorious" champion who was laying on the floor whimpering while holding his rear.


	3. Bleach

Sorry for the long wait. I don't have an excuse.

-

-

"How excellent of you to join us." Aizen said. As the Sho-taicho arived "With so many of you here I can finally defeat most of those in my way."

"What are you talking about you are outnumbered and cornered." Soi-fon said. Azien laughed.

"You see not long ago I found this book." Aizen said while displaying a orange book. "It contains mostly childish thing but amongst them there is a technique that is pure genius. Its called orike no jutsu." Suddenly Aizen changed from himself into a total bombshell sending every male who had working eyesight (not Tosen), some sex drive (not Gin) or finfing members of the same sex attractive (Soi-Fon) into a nose blood induced sleep.

As Aizen changed back into his own form.

"And there is even a way to deal with females with this technique." Aizen said.

But before he could use it he was suddenly punched.

"Wha... how." Aizen said before he noticed the increase of females in the area, and there was something strange about it to, they all had a strange around around them. "What is this." Then all the females (shinigami or academy students.) spoke out in unison.

"You have trigged the righteous flames of female rage prepare for your demise." They said.

And so Azien died, for not even his illusions could protect him from the righteous flames of female rage.

-

-

Remember to tell me if you have an idea for this story.


End file.
